


Please Don’t Leave Me

by OnlyJustAMemory



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: She’d been so angry at him, after he’d told her that the Dark Lord had asked him to watch over her. It was like her whole world had shattered, because in the end, Nick was her world. Sabrina sometimes joked that he’d stolen her heart, but truthfully she’d willingly given it over.





	Please Don’t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something for one of my favorite ships <3 Enjoy!

She’d felt pain before. With everything she’d gone through, it was impossible not to have. But this… this was different. It dug right down into her soul, ripping it apart, making her ache in a way she never had previously. Sabrina knew pain, but she didn’t know whatever this was. It was some messed up combination of longing, and rage, and guilt, and hurt, so much  _ hurt _ . There was no name to call what she was experiencing, no amount of words able to describe what she felt right now.

 

She’d been so angry at him, after he’d told her that the Dark Lord had asked him to watch over her. It was like her whole world had shattered, because in the end, Nick was her world. Sabrina sometimes joked that he’d stolen her heart, but truthfully she’d willingly given it over. 

 

When he’d astral projected into her bedroom, Sabrina had so desperately wanted to believe him (‘ ~~You were fearless... and I fell hard~~ ’ ). The problem was, a small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it was another trick. That Nick was just following an order from the Dark Lord once more. But she’d wanted him so badly to be speaking the truth, that she’d let him help, even if it meant getting heartbroken again.

 

And then Nick had gone and sacrificed himself, and Sabrina had found  _ them _ , and lost him all at once. The last words he’d said wouldn’t stop playing in her head.

 

‘ _ I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love.’ _

 

Over and over, around and around, never ending; he loved her, he loved her, he lover her. Sabrina may not have let herself trust him before, but now she saw the truth. He loved her, and she loved him, and now she was without him. Nick was gone and she remained. He was in Hell and furthermore, so was she. Not physically, but it felt like that. Maybe that was how to describe it: being in utter despair, endlessly suffering. As cheesy as it was, Sabrina needed him, in the same way she needed air. 

 

She was desperate to be able to hold him again, to feel his fingers linked with hers, to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Her heart belonged solely to Nicholas Scratch, even through all this.

 

So she did what she knew he’d do if the situation was swapped.

 

_ ‘Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I don’t care about the world, I only care about you.’ _

 

Sabrina went to go get back her boyfriend. 


End file.
